topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 12)
Top Model Online Cycle 12: Double Up is the twelfth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a model from any Next Top Model franchise across the world. For this cycle's twist, there will be two sets of models, guys and girls, which will be battling separately according to their sex, and will be presenting in separate episodes alternately until 12 models are named with 6 guys and 6 girls. These 12 models will be battling the 12 eliminated models, and with no certain number of eliminated models can make a comeback if they defeated a model in a head-to-head-comeback challenge. This is the first time where casting is broadcast online. This also marks as the first time to feature previous winners of TMO in a photo shoot with the Top 12. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Ta Quang Hung and his user, Chachie Regacho. This also marks as the second win of Chachie Regacho in the show. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Guys Who Go to the Next Door Original Airdate: March 30, 2019 *'Top Six: '''Chris Hernandez, Don Benjamin, Han Seung-soo, Li Hao Ting, Michal Baryza, Ta Quang Hung *'Eliminated: Cory Hindorff, Hubert Gromadzki, Marvin Cortes, Matthew Smith, Nguyen Minh Phong, Will Jardell '''Episode 2: The Girls Who Sit Next to the Throne Original Airdate: March 31, 2019 *'Top Six: '''Caroline Austin, Evangelia Koutalidou, Kiki Kang, Nguyen Thi Cha Mi, Poojaa Gill, Yu An Qi *'Eliminated: Alicia Amin, Eirini "Noune" Kazaryan, Hana Nitsche, Hody Yim, Hyeon Ji-eun, Rima Thanh Vy '''Episode 3: The Guys & Girls Who Win the Spots Original Airdate: April 6-7, 2019 *'Saved: '''Chris Hernandez, Marvin Cortes, Don Benjamin, Kiki Kang, Caroline Austin, Rima Thanh Vy *'Eliminated: Matthew Smith, Michal Baryza, Nguyen Minh Phong, Hana Nitsche, Hody Yim, Poojaa Gill '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Pays for Her Actions Original Airdate: April 10, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Caroline Austin *'Disqualified: Nguyen Thi Cha Mi *'Bottom Two: '''Marvin Cortes & Yu An Qi *'Eliminated: 'None *'Saved: '''Yu An Qi '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Gets Out of the Dark Original Airdate: April 12, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Yu An Qi *'Bottom Two: Chris Hernandez & Don Benjamin *'''Eliminated: '''Don Benjamin '''Episode 6: The Guy Who Shows His Bright Side Original Airdate: April 14, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Rima Thanh Vy *'Bottom Two: Kiki Kang & Yu An Qi *'''Eliminated: '''Yu An Qi '''Episode 7: The Guy Who Comes Out of His Zone Original Airdate: April 16, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Ta Quang Hung *'Bottom Two: Chris Hernandez & Li Hao Ting *'''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 8: The Guy Who Shines Like a Star Original Airdate: April 23, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Li Hao Ting & Ta Quang Hung *'Bottom Two: Kiki Kang & Rima Thanh Vy *'Eliminated: '''Kiki Kang *'Eliminated Outside the Judging Panel: '''Marvin Cortes '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Becomes Bewildered Original Airdate: April 25, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Ta Quang Hung *'Bottom Two: Caroline Austin & Rima Thanh Vy *'''Eliminated: '''Rima Thanh Vy '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Takes Off Her Crown Original Airdate: April 27, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Evangelia Koutalidou *'Bottom Two: Caroline Austin & Chris Hernandez *'''Eliminated: '''Caroline Austin '''Episode 11: The Guys Who Enter the Finale Original Airdate: May 1, 2019 *'Final Three: '''Han Seung-soo, Li Hao Ting & Ta Quang Hung *'Eliminated: Chris Hernandez & Evangelia Koutalidou '''Episode 12: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: May 5, 2019 *'Winner: '''Ta Quang Hung *'Runners-up: Han Seung-soo & Li Hao Ting Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Boy Next Door (Casting, Boys) *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Long Live a Queen (Casting, Girls) *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Best from Show (Head-to-Head Challenge) *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Assets (with the Previous Winners) *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Dark Side *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Happy Thoughts *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Sex Life *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Lights, Camera, Action! *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Wild Life *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: 'Genderbending *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: 'Mid-air *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: '''Runway Shot / Half-body Shot